The Mist
The Mist (ザ・ミスト, Za Misuto) is a block hissatsu technique. Users Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Kirino Ranmaru' *'Izumi Kanaaki' *'Kogure Yuuya' *'Kageno Jin' *'Barazono Hana' *'Ooisokawa Tarou' *'Douhara Teito' *'Nitta Miru' *'Ninba Tsukio' *'Naraku Kouzou' *'Yamiyo Yamaki' *'Ruzaki Yasuki' *'Busujima Kanezane' *'Oujika Kaku' *'Hidaka Takeshi' *'Kaedeno Komichi' *'Kobato Hiroo' *'Iryuu Jouji' *'Kasumino Jinta' *'Amano Kaiji' *'Ginnan' *'Tobisuke' *'Jelly' *'Sekiyan' *'Amethyst' *'Alice' *'Kirika' *'Rokuro' *'Ika' *'Sankaku' *'Momoyama Gamon' *'Munae' *'Piiman' *'Barten' *'Takeoka' *'Yotsui' *'Shouji Takeru' *'Kagaku' *'Nisumi' *'Nako' *'Manbou' *'Kumori' *'Atomizer' *'Tsumuji' *'Sakanaga' *'Genta' *'En' *'Madara' *'Lycopene' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Kirino Ranmaru' *'Chibitto' *'Lillian' *'Ma Donel' *'Dai Road' *'Roko' *'Zotan' *'Okatsu' *'Sei Saabo' *'Kanou Ikkatsu' *'Arkadi' *'Tsumuji' *'Ika' *'Yamiyo Yamaki' *'Haname' *'Rakurai' *'Momiage' *'Wairu' *'Momoyama Gamon' *'Elite' *'Teshima' *'Ootani' *'Gorida' *'Barazono Hana' *'Amethyst' *'Kasumino Jinta' *'Ginnan' *'Mouri' *'Ninba Tsukio' *'Kirika' *'Piiman' *'Alice' *'Barten' *'Tobisuke' *'Rokuro' *'Rindou' *'Nako' *'Sekiyan' *'Rafura' *'Kitagata' *'Kumori' *'Atomizer' *'Genta' *'Lycopene' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Kirino Ranmaru' *'Kageno Jin' *'Banda Koloogyu Jr' *'Sei Saabo' *'Arkadi' *'Okatsu' *'Kosamar' *'Roko' *'Kiriya' *'Barazono Hana' *'Shinkiri' *'Wairu' *'Owen Easter' *'Shakir Zahar' *'Lokeborii' *'Tobisuke' *'Zotan' *'Kasumino Jinta' *'Ninba Tsukio' *'Kanou Ikkatsu' *'Rokuro' *'Rafura' *'Dai Road' *'Ma Donel' *'Chibitto' *'Lillian' *'Teshima' *'Haname' *'Rakurai' *'Barten' *'Ginnan' *'Rindou' *'Kitagata' *'Juggler' *'Momiage' *'Genta' *'Lycopene' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Kirino Ranmaru' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Kirino Ranmaru' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kirino Ranmaru' *'Chibitto' Info This hissatsu is seen being used in Inazuma Eleven Strikers. It debuted in the GO in episode 17 and is used by Kirino Ranmaru. He used this to get the ball from the opponent in the match of Raimon against Teikoku. It is used again in the episode 27 and failed against Seki due his rough play. Unlike the others, he wasn't confused by the fog so he charged straight through, tackling Kirino hard and passing through the hissatsu. It used again in episode 42 to steal the ball from a member of Seidouzan and it succeeded succesfully. It was seen again in episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Usage The user first walks towards the direction of the player in possession of the ball. A thick cloud of mist surrounds the user and the area around the player keeping the ball. As the mist surrounds them, the target gets confused, and then the user spots the ball quickly and steals the ball. The user dashes out of the mist, in possession of the ball. The opponent doesn't notice that the ball is gone because the opponent is still stuck in the thick cloud of mist. Slideshow Anime The Mist GO 42 HQ 2.PNG The Mist GO 42 HQ 4.PNG The Mist GO 42 HQ 5.PNG The Mist GO 42 HQ 6.PNG The Mist GO 42 HQ 7.PNG The Mist GO 42 HQ 8.PNG The Mist GO 42 HQ 9.PNG The Mist GO 42 HQ 10.PNG The Mist GO 42 HQ 12.PNG in the TCG.]] Video Anime GO Game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Trivia *"Kiri" means mist. The name of this hissatsu may be a pun on Kirino's name. *In the game, Kirino appeared to be walking slowly toward the opponent, not running like in the anime. *This hissatsu has an evolved form called Deep Mist. Category:Wood Hissatsu